The subject matter disclosed herein relates to carbon dioxide recycling and acid gas removal in a power plant.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be sweetened, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity.
The gasifier generally receives the hydrocarbon feedstock from a feed system, such as a dry feed system. For example, the dry feed system may use a conveyance gas. Unfortunately, the conveyance gas may be limited to various factors, such as the pressure of the gasifier, the critical pressure of the conveyance gas, and availability of the conveyance gas. Also undesirable amounts of the conveyance gas may accumulate in the system or syngas.